User talk:Shieldmaiden
Archive Time Your talk page is getting longer and longer, have you thought about having your very own personalized archive page so your talk page isn't so full? Put them here :User talk:Shieldmaiden/Archive1 lol, i was bored Zaran Rhulain Message me! 06:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter Six is being written and will be done soon! (P.S. I have no intention of killing Torval.) (P.P.S. Chapter Six has these elements: A big axe and a bloody scene.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It is done! Chapter Six is here!!!!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 15:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) My age and grade are: 13 and eighth grade.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 15:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Wow I guess that makes me the second oldest here then if you count LordTBT :16 and 11th grade xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:40, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I have been busy a really sad!!! month for my religion started a few days ago in case you are wondering humans were buchtured in this month really important people--Deyna the Mighty Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 05:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Fren's Quest, Chapter Four: Vherdan's Words Just Fren I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 6:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The Hunter is by far the best evil guy I have made, and the mink fits the rank! His claws are deadly, his fangs are sharp! There is nobeast to match him! Fast as lightning! Strong as oak! None can match him in battle! Except one.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wait a second... Is Keyla...Kay?!? That would be soooo cool!!! =DCharie Swordmaid Chat! 21:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) yeah, i didn't care much for them. teeheehee. i like hares better than mice or shrews --ladyamber88 Talk! 21:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Warning When I do an update in Elmstripe's Story, I will shout it down your throat because you're such an eager beaver. Or should that be an eager mouse? That was a compliment, you know. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:03, 31 December 2008 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!--Tree Climber Talk! 23:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The description of Redwall has expanded. Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks But, four more hours here on the East Coast, so in that case HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR MATE --Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah! [[Happy New Year Shield Maiden!]] --ladyamber88 Talk! 01:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. how do you do the colors? ok, never mind the above question. i figured out how. :) i don't really read directions. (no wonder i'm getting a C in math) --ladyamber88 Talk page 02:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) You too! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! Have an awesome 2009! Just Fren Happy 2009! 14:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Awefilled Nice story-- 06:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) You too! Have a Happy New Year, and remember to switch your cable to DTV before Feburary 19th...wait, never mind xD Happy New Year! --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 15:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Good Question No idea really, they just repeat it a lot over the television. --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 15:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) R.E. New years Yeah, happy new years to you too! Oh, about the Badrang joke, have you ever heard of a show called courage the cowardly dog? Badrang always acts so brave, but when Martin got his sword back, ol' Badtrousers was running like the devil was at his heels. [<[Swordbearer>] 17:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Color Tags Uh...yeah. I guess you were copying SRRF or I with the color tags. They worked, but the problem is that you didn't "close" them. By not writing after each you made everything below it whatever color. I'm going to see if I can fix them, but if I miss any, can you check? On most of them you opened more than one color tag, so we may have to put two or more s after the message. Use the "show preview" button to check. But anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! -Black Hawk Talk! 18:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Actually what you did was open two tags instead of opening any closing them. So you wrote .... To fix them, we have to change the second one to . -Black Hawk Talk! 18:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, I think I fixed all of them. -Black Hawk Talk! 18:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Neh, whatever. Just wanted to make sure no one got neon-induced headaches from looking at talk pages. -Black Hawk Talk! 19:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) oh ok thanks. your story is coming out awesome! :> --ladyamber88 Talk page 21:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you sheildmaiden, that is exactly how I feel about he wildcat otter thing, and I love how your story is coming along.--Tree Climber Talk! 00:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ok if you have time then you can --ladyamber88 Talk page 05:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) wow thanks! --ladyamber88 Talk page 05:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Double Sig Pic Just add another picture link to your sig format, or look at my sig in edit form, should give you an idea Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) try this :Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! nice you got it, i envy your pic xD Don't worry, I have been on vecation. Een If i Wasn't Its still ok :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 18:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) SWEET SUNFLASH!!!!!!!!!! That is an amazing story. Taggerung Quest is sweet! Much better than anything I could write!--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 17:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) (chuckles) I will I have chapter seven in the making and It should be done soon.--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 17:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ah. So I can tell you something you don't know Okay, check out my user page for help on embedding videos. Skarlath Season 4? I wish. They only made three seasons :( Skarlath Season 4 ctnd. Good luck. Season 3 ended a long time ago, and probably with a good reason. That doesn't mean I don't like the TV series, it's just that I think it's a little too late to carry it on. Good luck though. Skarlath Season 4 ctnd. ctnd...well you get it Um...you're very...determined...~runs away after the vermin Skarlath Is it safe? Cuz you were scaring me Skarlath Petition Found it http://www.petitiononline.com/rwtvost/petition.html Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) nvm, its for a soundtrack xP You might want to see this... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redwall_(TV_series) look at the bottom. soon... Very soon.... Ok I don't know, I have been a bit busy (With drawings and such) And I have lost my inspiration :( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) That... And my good buddy procrastination are always there. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 22:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) You and I are like the only ones who have been on here all day!--Tree Climber Talk! 22:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) yah don't call yourselfe stupid! everyone makes mistakes! --ladyamber88 Talk page 23:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thankx kool, SM! currently reading Tagg, so this should be something to look forward too!Chris Talk! 23:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC)